All Things Balanced
by southern-punk
Summary: Kyouya is a man of few words. He doesn't waste time and he doesn't do things for no good reason. Enter Felicity Keane. She talks too much and likes to spend her days reading fiction or dancing with invisible partners. Kyouya/OC


**A/N:** So I wrote this story for my lovely wife, MisterDomBarnes on . She's beautiful and deserving of this story. Bear with me as I haven't watched or read Ouran in a long time.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I make no profit from this story. **

* * *

><p>The sun was shining on the nice fall day. The weather was bright and cheerful and the birds sang their happy songs in the trees outside. Inside the reputable Ouran High School, a special club was adjourning for the day.<p>

As the giggling girls left the room full of charming boys, one of the Hosts did not seem to share the same mood as the rest of the world.

Kyouya Ootori was not pleased. The host club was bringing in fewer revenues than it had in the past month and they still had to make up for the summer months when there were much less meetings. He glanced around the room at his fellow hosts and sighed. Hunny-sempai was crying because the Hitachiin twins had picked on him again. Mori-sempai was silently threatening them as he calmed the wailing boy. Across the room, Tamaki was begging Haruhi to let him come home with her. He was still keeping up the 'daddy' charade.

'They'll dissipate soon. I'll see if I can't come up with some ways to earn a bit more.'

Kyouya walked into the room set aside for private meetings of the host club and frowned. He had expected the room to be empty and would have gotten some of the reports done but there sat a timid redhead. She had not noticed his entrance into the room and squirmed nervously in her chair. He heard her whisper. "I wonder if Kyouya-kun will remember me."

'Kyouya-kun?'

Someone he knew then but how? She tickled his memory as if she had once been a part of his life but he could no longer remember who she was.

Kyouya cleared his throat and pasted on his best Host smile.

"Welcome! I think you must be lost, my dear flower. The Host Club holds its meetings in the other room. I will gladly direct you there if you'd like."

The girl jumped up hurriedly and smiled.

"Kyouya-kun! How nice to see you again. I was actually here to see you, if you don't mind."

Kyouya raised a sharp eyebrow and scanned the girl from floor up.

"I don't think we've met before so you'll excuse me if I ask you to speak more formally. If you have business with me, you can schedule an appointment through the Host Club just as the other girls of this school do."

Kyouya watched with slight satisfaction as the girl's bright smile faltered.

"Oh. Oh, of course. Kyouya-sempai must be busy. I didn't think it would be an issue since your father said to just find you but I apologize. How do I go about making an appointment?"

This time it was Kyouya's turn to falter.

'She knows my father? That explains why she seems vaguely familiar.'

He cleared his throat and tried to school his expression.

"If my father saw fit to send you here, then it must be important. I'm sure the other things can wait, Miss….?"

The girl raised her head from the floor and brightened again as he gestured toward the chair she had been in previously.

"Felicity Keane. Our father's have a business venture together. We met a couple of years ago at the End of the Year Dinner they held."

Kyouya nodded thoughtfully and took his seat across from her. Keane. That would be the CEO of their American branch. He knew which party she was talking about. Now that she mentioned it, he seemed to remember a small redhead. Ah yes, she had smiled and begun to talk before she was pushed behind another woman. Kyouya had spent the rest of the night trying to avoid the lady's determination to make a match between himself and her daughter. He couldn't recall speaking with Miss Keane again.

"Ah yes. Miss Keane. Your father runs the American branch of Ootori Corp. What can I help with?"

Kyouya hoped this would be something simple and over within a few minutes. As he watched the girl across from him take a deep breath, he knew it wouldn't.

"Well, you see, I'm new here. That is, we've just moved to Japan. My father got a promotion, you see and now he's working over here, but I'm sure you knew that, being so involved in your father's work. Oh here I am rambling. Anyways, because I don't know much about the school or the language or the customs, your father thought you might help me out some. That is, if it isn't too much of a bother. I'm sure I can make my way if it is. I'm very good at figuring things out on my…"

Kyouya raised a hand to stop her rambling. Really she was wasting his time and her endless chatter was giving him a headache.

"Miss Keane. Please stop talking. I cannot even think when you talk."

Kyouya watched her face flush in embarrassment before he brought his finger to his temples and massaged.

"Because my father asked, I will do my best to teach you. I do ask that you try to remain quiet unless you absolutely need something. I would seriously hate to waste both of ours time. As such, I will only be able to work with you after Host club unless you would like to attend then also."

Felicity nodded slowly and then a slight frown graced her features. Her lips pressed together resolutely.

"Miss Keane, if you need something, you are allowed to ask."

She nodded hesitantly and stood before opening her mouth.

"It's just… I don't know where my next class is."

Kyouya let out an exasperated sigh. "Miss Keane, classes are over for the day. It's only time for clubs and the like. I think you might run along home since you aren't signed up for anything yet."

She nodded and flushed even more as she nearly ran from the room.

'Why would Father expect this of me? It is needless and she will be unbearable if I have to be around her so often.'

He shook his head one more time and checked his watch before turning back to his paperwork. He still had 15 more minutes to try and accomplish something.

* * *

><p>So review? I feel so much more inspired when you review...<p> 


End file.
